


Truth or Lies

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Logan has developed feelings for a certain snake but when he confesses his feelings he expects to be rejected. This isn't the case.





	Truth or Lies

For the prompt “Don't lie to me”

Sometimes Logan wished he could be a robot, that way he could be as cold and unfeeling as everyone thought he was. Because emotions hurt and what hurt the worst was this overwhelming feeling of “love”. Love hurt, and it's symptoms were worse. At first Logan thought he was ill, with his flushed skin, heart palpitations, and the feeling deep in his stomach that was uncomfortable to say the least. The feeling of love was accompanied by a feeling of hope. Logan tried to squash these feelings as soon as he noticed them, but they continued to grew every time he was in the same room as the cause of these inhibiting emotions. Deceit, Logan knew he would only reject him if he knew the attraction Logan felt for him, not to mention what the others would think. So Logan kept his emotions to himself, at least until they were too much to bear. Logan knew the only way to move on with his life was to tell him and face the rejection head on, so he can truly give up this silly hope for a relationship. He mustered up as much courage as he could and ventured to Deceit’s door and knocked three times. Deceit opened the door looking confused, as no one ever came to his room before. Logan asked if he could enter and Deceit let him in. “Deceit as I'm sure you already know I've been acting strangely as of late, and I'm here to tell you why,” tears welled in Logan's eyes,”I have developed a quite strong romantic attraction to you, I realize these feelings are unrequited, but I simply couldn't push them away,” Logan let out a sob,”I hope that telling you and being rejected, could perhaps let me move on from these ridiculous feelings. I'm sorry for wasting your time with trivial things like this.”   
“Logan…”   
Logan flinched in preparation for what was to come, still crying. “Your emotions aren't silly, and they definitely aren't unrequited,” Deceit said reassuringly, but Logan didn't believe him. “Don't lie to me, please I can't take it.”  
“I'm not lying to you, I've had feelings for you for a while.”  
“Really?” Logan asked.  
“Yeah honestly I have.”


End file.
